


Final Anime Requests

by Final Anime (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: Fairy Tail, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fight prompts, Violence isnt that graphic, but I did have to resist the urge to blast an arm off, so I’m putting the warning up now just in case-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Final%20Anime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Fight prompts from my Tumblr





	1. Tsuna vs Natsu

Let me just start of by saying that this is such an unfair fight lol…

Let me second that by stating I’ve read through both of these mangas, start to finish :p against another Fairy Tail Character, Tsuna might have a chance. Against Natsu, who literally eats fire? Well...

* * *

_ Arena: Grand Magical Games Battle Arena _

Natsu stepped forward, fire crackling along his fists, a wide demonic smirk splayed across his lips. Smacking a fist into his open palm, Natsu let his arms drop as his foot slid back into a battle stance.

“Alright! Let’s go, kid! Show me what you’ve got!”

On the other end of the Arena, Tsuna stood. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as the middle schooler scratched the back of his neck before letting the hand drop. 

“Why does Reborn keep making me does these things…” Tsuna muttered to himself, lifting his already gloved hands as an orange glow overtook his eyes.

Natsu smirked, then…

In the flash of an eye, the Dragon Slayer was before Tsuna, fist already swinging, fire burning along it.

“FIRE DRAGON’S IRON FIST!”

Tsuna swerved to the side as the fist swung past him, eyes cold, calculating. Palms facing towards the ground, Tsuna let out a burst of Living Will Flames, bright and orange, blasting him back to get some distance.

Natsu was not to be deterred, however, and gave chase.

Tsuna blasted himself up high before aiming a blast at his opponent. A blast that was… Consumed almost instantly. Tsuna blinked.

Natsu blinked right back at him.

“Ah. Kid. You know I eat fire right?”

Tsuna blasted him in the face again.

Natsu gobbled it like a Thanksgiving dinner. 

Well. Shit.

Blasting forth, Tsuna swung with his fist, deciding that the best course of action would be hand to hand. 

Natsu met him blow for blow in the air, blocking each punch, dodging back, and dealing out some of his own. Each time their fists collided, the force from each blow created a miniature shockwave around them, shattering the earth beneath their feet.

Tsuna needed to get close…

Closer…

Closer…

Just close enough to seal those flames…

Then, Natsu, the asshole, leapt back instead. Landing back down on the ground, Natsu glared up at him, lifting up both his arms as golden fire began to coalesce on his fingertips. 

“FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!” Natsu twisted his arms, a torrent of fire spiraling towards Tsuna.

…

Convenient.

Dropping the fire behind him that had kept him afloat, Tsuna lifted his hands before him, hands already forming the sigil he needed.

“Zero Point Breakthrough!” Tsuna cried.

Natsu’s flames smashed into him, all but consuming him, and then- then it began.

Ice burst around Tsuna, around the fire, circling back down towards it’s master.

“What in the fuc-“ Natsu spluttered before the ice consumed him whole, sealing him.

Tsuna gasped, allowing himself to fall back down to the ground. Falling on his knees, Tsuna managed to extend an arm out before his face hit the ground. That had been… Intense…

Regardless, Tsuna had done it. Tsuna had one. Tsuna had-

_Crack_.

Eyes widening, Tsuna looked up.

Golden fire, bright and illuminating and almost blinding, burst from Natsu, liberating him from his prison. Tsuna watched helplessly as his opponent was freed. Arms falling at his side, Natsu looked straight at Tsuna and grinned.

“Woah! Gotta admit, was not expecting that kid- but I fight with an Ice Devil Slayer for kicks. You gotta try better than tha-“

Tsuna blamed the frustration as he blasted an X-Burner straight at Natsu’s face. 

…

Which was only consumed because of course it was.

Next thing Tsuna knew, fire burst from Natsu in even greater waves, scales rippling along his skin. Before Tsuna could even register what was happening, a hand was wrapped around his throat and he was being slammed, hard, against the ground. Breath choking, Tsuna’s vision began to darken.

“Night night, kid. I was a really bad matchup for you, huh?”

Tsuna heard no more. Tsuna was unconscious. 


	2. Luke Castellan vs Luke Skywalker

Luke vs Luke? Hm. Interesting

I'm using Return of the Jedi Luke. Why? So Castellan does not die instantly because  _ Grand Jedi Master Luke would rip him a new asshole in the time it took me to finish writing this sentence  _

* * *

Arena: Death Star, Palpatine’s Throne Room

Luke Skywalker, dressed in his Dark Jedi robes, stepped forth, brandishing his lightsaber, falling into a comfortable Djem So stance.

Before him stood Luke Castellan, Blackbitter gleaming in the light of Skywalker’s emerald green blade, falling into a stance of his own.

“I get what you’re trying to do,” Skywalker spoke, lifting the blade over his head. “But you chose the wrong leader to follow. You’re replacing one twisted Emperor with another.”

Castellan’s lips curled into a snarl.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything! You, and any who stand in my way… Will die.”

With that, Castellan was on him, swinging his double edged blade. 

Skywalker met the teenager half way, lightsaber crashing against the enchanted sword in a shower of violent sparks. More violent than even the clash two lightsabers normally produced when smashed together.

Castellan’s sword was no ordinary blade.

Castellan swerved backwards, spinning in an arc before slicing at Skywalker’s feet. Instinctively, Skywalker blocked the blow, lightsaber sliding along the metal towards his opponents wrist. Castellan swerved out of the way, lifted Backbiter, and brought it down for an overhead swing.

Skywalker lifted his lightsaber, and the two blades clashed…

And both were blasted back was the magical energy in the sword and the Force energy in the lightsaber finally had enough of being mashed together.

Skywalker went flying, tumbling before Palaptine’s empty throne. 

Castellan almost went straight into the Reactor Core Palpatine's dumbass thought looked cool so he’d had them built an access directly in his own personal section of the Death Star. 

Skywalker stood, and not a moment too soon because Castellan was already on him, appearing from above in a swirl of shadows, Backbiter already swinging down.

Skywalker lifted a palm, the ancient sword clashing against his Force energy. Castellan blinked once before snarling, attempting to push down further.

The energy pulsed, and then…

Castellan was blasted backwards as Skywalker rose, free hand already rising to summon his lightsaber back. Castellan rolled on the ground, coming up in a crouch before lashing out again. The two exchanged blows, dancing wildly about the throne room, but this time, their blows were weary, without the same force they’d held previously.

Neither wanted another violent backlash from two seperate energies colliding. 

Skywalker decided to take a page out of his father’s book. 

Without breaking eye contact Castellan, Skywalker summoned a barrel from behind them.

It smashed into Castellan’s back, causing him to gasp out in surprise as he fell forward, sword falling from his grip. 

Skywalker blasted it away with a wave of the force before kicking Castellan, leaving him sprawled on his back as Skywalker approached, lightsaber pointed towards the other’s chest.

“Last chance, kid,” Skywalker said, the word sounding strange even to him since he’d always been the one considered ‘a kid’. “Surrender.”

Castellan glared up at him before twisting his head to the side to spit out a wad of blood. Then, gritting his teeth, Castellan closed his eyes.

The Force rang in the back of Skywalker’s head, and that was the only warning he got. Leaping back, Skywalker put distance between the two of them as a piercing cry escaped Castellan’s lips, his body levitating off the cool metal, eyes snapping open. 

Eyes glowing an unnatural gold, sclera and all.

Skywalker felt time begin to slow as Castellan's feet touched the ground. 

**“Kronos may not walk in this realm,”** Castellan spoke, voice unnaturally high, echoing about the chamber.  **“But I can still channel some of his power. Break, Jedi.”**

Skywalker was fast. Fast to the point where he could defect lightning fast blaster bolts with deadly accuracy. 

This was not about speed.

This was about time.

And, right now?

Time itself was Castellan’s to command.

One second, Skywalker was standing. The next, they were halfway across the room, Skywalker’s back was slamming painfully against the durasteel walls of the Death Star, and Castellan was growing at him, lifting him effortlessly with a single hand.

**“I just want you to die,”** Castellan’s voice echoed, the double tone ringing about them. Then, a fist lifted up, and smashed into Skywalker’s face.

Skywalker was flung across the room again, body hitting the ground and rolling as blood escaped his lips. In a heartbeat, Castellan was on him, straddling him and aiming more blows to Skywalker’s head. 

Two hands gripped Skywalker’s throat as Castellan choked. Lips curled back in a snarl, Castellan applied pleasure as Skywalker began to see stars, vision darkening.

Skywalker’s eyes began to close as the lack of oxygen began to take its toll. Punishment, a Jedi could take, but this? A beating like this with the air being taken out of him? It was proving to be fatal.

Then…

Skywalker’s eyes snapped back open, an ethereal glow bursting from them. Not just from his eyes, but from every inch of him. His entire body, burning with bright burning light.

Castellan blinked in surprise.

“ **Wha-“**

Psionic force fame flowing out of Skywalker like water breaking through a dam. 

Castellan gasped as he was flung right off. In seconds, Skywalker was up, left hand moving in a sweeping motion across the ground.

Skywalker stood, proud and tall, light pouring out of him.

“I am one with the Force,” Skywalker spoke, “and the Force is one with me.”

That had never been truer than at this very moment. Skywalker had felt the Force before, but never like this. Never had he felt so connected, so bonded. Never had he felt more drowned in the ethereal energies than he did now.

Never had he been stronger and, a part of him realized, never would he be as strong as he was now ever again.

The metal around them bent, shattering to the will of its master. Castellan screamed as he was consumed. The time magic coursing through him corroded the metal, causing it to rust into nothing before it could crush him to paste.

Skywalker, however, did not let up. Another psionic blast was flung straight at him. Castellan lifted a hand to try and bat it away, but it was of no use.

Castellan was channeling a power that wasn’t his, from an entity far, far away.

Skywalker was channeling a Force that was already there with them, and there within him.

Skywalker appeared before Castellan, wrapped two hands around Castellan’s neck, and twisted sharply.

_ Crack. _

Skywalker let the body fall to the ground before taking a step back. The glow that had consumed his body faded, and…

Turning, falling to his knees, Skywalker vomited blood all over the ground.

“Kriffin’ hell,” Skywalker gasped. “What- what was that?” Lifting his hands, Skywalker could see that the glow was gone.

Whatever it was… It was gone. 

Whatever it was… It had saved him. 

Standing on shaky feet, Skywalker glanced back. Castellan’s corpse laid broken on the ground, head twisted unnaturally. Skywalker grimaced. 

“Sorry, kid. You picked the wrong side,” 

With that, Skywalker turned, and strode away. It would be best to get out of this place as soon as possible… If it didn’t collapse first from the damage they’d inflicted on the room. 


End file.
